Pínghéng Sōusuǒ Zhě
Description Pínghéng Sōusuǒ Zhě / 平衡搜索者 looks surprisingly similar to his Brother, Xúnqiú. Allowing the exception of slightly lighter skin and less muscle, which his height more than makes up for. He is also most often dressed in robes consisting of black, white, red and blue colour schemes. Being more serious than his younger brother, Pínghéng puts down a lot of conversations, topics or ideas that seem to simple minded or inefficient. As a result, he's not one to engage in friendly conversation. Most interactions are serious and thought out. - Backstory Pínghéng spent the majority of his childhood reading scripts and books, determining right from wrong and learning about ways that the world works. From a very young age he's been obsessed with trying to make things better for everyone. As an adult, he spreads messages of balance and equality internationally. - Relations Friends * - Family * Xúnqiú Tàiyáng / 寻求太阳 (Brother) Romantic Interests * - Acquaintances * - Enemies * Xúnqiú Tàiyáng / 寻求太阳 - Abilities Monkhood Training Clairvoyance - Pínghéng can gain a direct visual information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the user's physical sight and allows them to act when they are unable to use their eyes and allows them to hear things at distances. Enhanced Combat - Pínghéng is exceptionally proficient in most known forms of close quarters combat. - Way of Balance Lesser Reality Warping - While under this path, Pínghéng can alter reality is very slight ways (such as creating a small vacuum under an opponents feet to trip them up) however this will work against him if he already has the upper hand in a conflict. Balance - Any damage that Pínghéng takes, the attacker will take a large portion as well. Time Distortion - Every once in a while, Pínghéng will be able to temporarily distort the flow of time for everyone but himself. However, this has a rather long cooldown effect and can only change it by a certain amount. Camouflage - Pínghéng can focus on causing people's eyes to merely glance over him, rendering him technically invisible. This effect weakens the less he focuses. - Way of Insight Emotion Manipulation -''' Pínghéng can sense and manipulate the emotions, including feelings, moods and their affec.s, , '''Possession - Pínghéng can temporarily take over the body of another person by merging his own body with them. He's able to leave at any time and can't be removed unless overwhelmed by the original owner of the body or forced out by another possessor. Soul Mutilation - Pínghéng can warp the soul and body to turn them into horrific beasts. This effect only lasts in relation to how kind or pure the individual is (for example, a child may only be a few minutes, but a hardened criminal can last for hours or even days). Enhanced Ability Learning - Pínghéng can replicate an ability after simply seeing it done once for a certain amount of attempts. The amount of attempts is dependent on how difficult the task is (E.g. A cartwheel can be done more times than a quadruple backflip). Furthermore, this can't apply to abilities that require faith or other aspects to perform, such as summoning the aid of a deity. Intelligence Mode - Pínghéng is able to enter a mode that heightens their intelligence, allowing them enhance their intellectual skills, be better in mathematics and science, learn things faster and solve problems better. - Way of Perseverance Combat Perception - Pínghéng can instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understands his enemies strategy, he is able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. Supernatural Combat - Pínghéng has the ability to have better fighting skills than what is naturally possible. Combat Adaption - Pínghéng's fighting style and abilities adapt automatically to be equal or superior to opponents style of fighting, whether armed or unarmed, making an opponents attacks useless after the first few strikes. Charm Mode - Pínghéng can go into a mode where their natural charm, charisma, beauty, popularity are all enhanced, allowing them to easily influence or persuade others. Hypnosis - Pínghéng can take over another person's body by planting his mind in theirs. In this state, his own body is limp and unmoving, yet still living. Furthermore, his body will lose any abilities it had from the Paths, and he will have to concentrate in order to get them back. - Notes * Ways are different teachings that monks are able to follow and learn from, it's rare for any given monk to have more than four or five without extreme determination. * Pínghéng can only be under the effects and abilities of one Path at any given time. * If Pínghéng deliberately harms someone beyond reasonable measure, his abilities are temporarily removed and will get them back after some time, relative to the damage caused, passes. * At least one minute of unbroken concentration must be spent for Pínghéng to switch to a new tree. This will not heal any injuries or exhaustion unless stated otherwise.